Compliments
by Steph5
Summary: Sometimes it takes more than a piece of pie and a compliment to make someone happy. Slight UC with some old-fashioned Java Junkie angst thrown in.


Compliments

By Steph (awriter78@hotmail.com)

Disclaimer-I do not own any of these characters.

Summary-Sometimes it takes more than a piece of pie and a compliment to make someone happy. Slight UC with some old-fashioned Java Junkie angst thrown in. 

Timeline-Refers to events taking place during the end of the first season and the beginning of the second season. I have taken some liberty with the timing of certain events.

Dedicated to my fabu PIC **Tough Fluff**, the Madeline to my Louise (or would that be the other way around?). Thank you for betaing and everything else.

"Are you still open?" Sookie asked Luke as she sat down at the counter. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

He looked at her oddly. "It's eight-thirty. Yes, I'm still open."

"Oh," she said. "There's no one here. That's why I asked."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Everybody's at the festivities."

The festivities. Code for Lorelai and Max's engagement party. The one she helped organize, the one she catered. She had willingly left without telling anyone. Not even the guests of honor. If they gave out prizes for the Worst Best Friend, she would definitely be in the running. 

"You're probably right," she agreed. "Can I have some coffee?"

"Sure," he said. "So, why aren't you at the party?"

"Well," she said, choosing her words carefully, "it's hard to be around happy people when you're feeling unhappy."

He met her eyes and she thought she saw a flash of understanding in them. It was gone in a second and he rushed to pour her a cup of coffee. She continued, "I was at the party for a few hours. Did you even show up?"

"I had to work," he said.

"But there's no one here," Sookie said. "You could have closed up for a few hours." 

That couldn't have been the real reason. Maybe she wasn't the only one up for the Worst Best Friend award.

"Why are you so unhappy?" he asked her. She doubted that he was actually interested, probably just wanted her to stop questioning him. But he had asked. And she suddenly felt like talking. Even if it was just with Luke.

"I had a fight with Jackson," she admitted softly, stirring some sugar into her coffee. "It was something really stupid. I mentioned how wonderful the party was, how happy everyone looked and he took it to mean that I was hinting. That I was pushing for a commitment from him."

"Ah," Luke said. He began wiping the counters. She continued talking. 

"He told me he wasn't ready for marriage. Which was good, because I'm not ready for it either. Then he said that we could move in together. I guess as a compromise. That caught me so off-guard that I giggled. Because I was nervous. And he thought I was laughing at him. He got more annoyed which only made me giggle more. He stormed off and I…" she looked down into her coffee cup sadly, "I came here for coffee. And pie if you have some."

"I have apple pie," Luke said. "Plain apple pie. No fancy sauces or glazes or toppings. I'm serving it plain. Still want some?"

"Sure," she said. "So you heard my sob story. Your turn. Why didn't you go to the party?"

"I told you," he said. "I'm working."

"Tell me the real reason. Did you and Lorelai have a fight?"

"No," he said. He turned around to fill the sugar containers. She took a deep breath and asked, "Do you not want her to get married?" She didn't know why he wouldn't want her to get married, but it was a possibility. She waited for a reaction.

He froze, his back still to her. It was just for a second, just a momentary pause before he lifted another container, but she was an observant person. And that pause was enough for her to realize that her guess was correct. "Why don't you want her to get married?" she persisted.

His voice sounded strained as he said, "I never said that I didn't want her to get married."

And instantly she had her epiphany. Oh sure she had her suspicions for awhile now, but now she had that moment of clarity, and she knew. In a soft voice she said, 

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"

The sugar container slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor, shattering. "I have to get a broom and clean this up," he said brusquely. "When I'm done sweeping up the glass, I'll bring you some pie."

"Thanks," she said. 

She brought the subject up a few minutes later when he presented her with a slice of pie. "It's okay if you're in love with her," she whispered. "I swear I won't tell her."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not going to discuss this with you."

"That's why you didn't come to the party," she said. The pieces were starting to come together.

"I just pour the coffee," he said in a low voice.

She shook her head. "Luke, that's not true. She…"

"I," he repeated vehemently, "just pour the coffee." In other words, subject closed.

She took a bite of pie. It was good she thought to herself, although the crust could use a little more butter. She suddenly got a taste of tart apple and pushed the plate away from her. 

"Something wrong?" Luke asked. His voice sounded far-off all of a sudden. "I know it isn't some fancy five-layer French thing like you would make, but it can't be that bad. Kirk had three pieces today."

"The apples. I know these apples. Where did you get them?" she asked, her voice almost accusing.

"Where I get most of my fruit. From Jacks-" He stopped, realizing what was wrong. 

"Oh," he said. 

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling foolish. "You're just trying to be nice and here I am just being a pain. I'm being stupid, but I just don't know what to do about Jackson." 

What was the world coming to? Was she really asking Luke for relationship advice? Lorelai would get a kick out of that. Sookie suddenly felt angry at Lorelai. How can you be so happy and in love, she thought, when your two best friends are miserable? It was a childish, petty, irrational thought, but it was there nonetheless. 

She looked up again at Luke. 

"Don't know what to tell you," he said, realizing that she was expecting some response from him. One that he probably didn't have to give. "You should be talking to him." 

"I know," she said sadly. "He's a really good guy. And I probably screwed it up." 

She looked over again at Luke. He looked very uncomfortable. Well why wouldn't he be, she thought. She had come in the diner, initially for some coffee and dessert, and here she was unloading her love life on him. "Sorry," she said meekly. "Maybe I should call him."

"Sure," he said. She took out her cell phone. He shook his head and pointed to his sign.

"But I'm the only one in here," she said. 

"I'm in here," he said. "Go outside."

She glared at him, but walked outside. She could still see lights from the party in the distance, hear the music and she suddenly felt ashamed of herself for her earlier thoughts. Lorelai was her best friend and she deserved to be happy. She would call Lorelai tomorrow and apologize for leaving the party. Maybe bake her a cake. Lorelai couldn't stay mad when chocolate was involved. 

She wondered if she and Jackson would make up that easily. She tried his number, but the phone said it was out of service. She wondered where he was. She walked back inside the diner. 

"I couldn't reach him," she told Luke who had finished the sugar containers and had moved on to the ketchup bottles. 

"Oh," Luke said. 

"I'm going to go home now," she told him. "I'll try Jackson tomorrow."

"Okay," he said. 

So she would call Jackson tomorrow and they might make up. She hoped they would make up. She looked over again at Luke, cleaning out the coffeemaker and felt sad. What would he have to look forward to tomorrow, to the future? Lorelai would still be getting married. 

She felt like she should say something, something nice. Maybe give him a compliment. She wondered when he had last received a compliment. But what should she compliment? She couldn't compliment him on the pie, the same pie she had pushed away as if it were poisonous. 

"Luke," she said. "That chuppa you made for her was just gorgeous."

He gave her an embarrassed half-smile. "Thanks. I had some free time."

"I love it."

"I'm sure she'll let you use it when you get married."

She nodded. "And then you can use it when you get married."

He shook his head. "You two will use it. That's more than enough."

She felt sad all of a sudden. She could read between the lines. He was saying that he didn't think he would be getting married. 

"I know this woman," she began. "Her name's Carmen. You'd like her. I have her number here somewhere." She started rummaging through her purse. She couldn't find it. "Damn, I know I have it somewhere." 

"Sookie," he said sharply. "Don't."

"Well, I don't want you to be lonely. Especially with Lorelai getting married."

"It's getting late," he said. Meaning he wanted her to go home. Fair enough. She looked up from her purse. He seemed angry. 

"Sorry," she said. "I'm being a busybody. You can start calling me Miss Patty."

"Don't worry about it," he said. 

"I'll leave," she promised. "Just tell me you'll be okay."

The same half-smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm fine." 

She didn't believe him, but nodded. "Okay." She stood up, placed a few dollars on the counter for her pie and coffee and picked up her purse. 

She looked over again at Luke and it hit her how sad he seemed. She knew that even though it wasn't any of her business, she should do something. Like hug him. 

"When was the last time you were hugged?" she asked him.

"I didn't note it in my diary," he remarked. "I'm afraid to ask you why you're so curious."

"Because you look like you need one," she said. 

"I'm fine," he stressed impatiently. Then he looked at her oddly. "How much did you have to drink at the party?"

"One glass of champagne before I left," she said. She walked over to him. "You look like you need a hug. And since I'm the only one here I'm going to be the one who will administer the hugging." There, she thought to herself, argue with that logic. 

"Try and stop me," she said good-naturedly. He sighed, resigned, which made her giggle. She put her arms around him. "You're really bad at this," she said. "You can hug back."

He muttered something, but reluctantly hugged her back. She looked up at him and, before she could analyze her actions, touched his face. "Wait," he said. She didn't hear him, only concentrated on the feel of rough stubble and warm skin underneath her fingers. He closed his eyes.

She wondered when he had been kissed last. After all, Rachel had been gone for awhile now. She wondered, before she could stop herself, when he had last slept with someone. 

They just stood there together for a second, close, not moving, before he reached out and tentatively touched her hair. And then she tilted her face up and he leaned in as if to kiss her.

As if to kiss her.

But this couldn't happen, she thought, as sanity, as consciousness returned. As much as part of her had always wondered about him, as much as part of her liked the feel of his hand in her hair and her hand on his skin, she knew two very good reasons why this couldn't happen.

She was in love with Jackson.

And he was in love with Lorelai.

"Luke," she whispered. "We can't." 

He stepped away from her. "You're right."

And then it hit her. She and Luke…they had just…they had almost…"Oh my god," she said putting her hand to her mouth and looking at him in shock. "We almost…"

"Yep," he said nodding. "Almost."

"I came in here," she said practically shaking, "and you listened to my problems and I tried to listen to yours, not like you were confiding in me and I..I came on to you." She looked at him with wide-eyes. "I tried to seduce you."

He rolled his eyes. "No, you didn't."

"I'm so sorry," she said. "That wasn't my intention."

"I know," he said.

"I should go," she said. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about it." She nodded and walked towards the door. 

"Sookie," he said. She turned back to him.

"Good luck with Jackson," he said.

She smiled gratefully. "Thanks. Good luck with…" How should she finish her thought? "Good luck with life," she said lamely. She walked outside and tried Jackson's cell again.

~~~

It was her first time back in the diner since the "incident." Some things had changed. She and Jackson had made up and were now fine. Better than fine. 

Lorelai had decided not to marry Max. She had changed her mind, decided that he in fact wasn't the guy for her. She had packed up and left town with Rory, without a word to anyone. 

Some things hadn't changed. Luke was yelling at Kirk. She met Luke's eyes from across the diner and he had nodded. She had smiled back. Things were okay. They were still friends.

Her cell phone rang. She made sure that Luke wasn't watching and answered it. It was Lorelai asking Sookie to tell Luke about the broken engagement. She was just about to tell Lorelai that it would be nicer coming from her, but Luke chose that moment to walk over to her, presumably to tell her to go outside with her phone.

She told him. Told him the engagement was off, that Lorelai was okay. She watched him visibly relax, smile and offer free coffee to everyone there. 

A few minutes later he came back over to her table with the coffee pot. "Is she really okay?" he asked.

"She's really okay," she reassured him.

"Good," he said nodding. "Good."

"This could be your big chance with Lorelai. This could be the perfect opportunity to make your move." Sookie said hopefully. Maybe they would be using the chuppa after all.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said. "Want some coffee?"

She frowned sadly, discouraged. "You know Luke," she said softly, "sometimes you make it really hard for people to root for you."

He didn't answer, didn't give any indication that he had even heard her.

He just poured the coffee.

The End


End file.
